


Advent calendar drabble #16

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [16]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Dr Crane experiments on his first patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #16

It started with an accident. If the doctor at his internship hadn't accidentally forgotten to lock the dispensary, and his roommate hadn't accidentally left an open beer bottle on the counter, the whole thing would never have happened. What was done was done, though, and the results were more interesting than anything he'd been taught at school.

It was easy enough to swipe the drugs he needed, as long as he was smart about it. A couple here and there when he was assigned to give them to patients, which gave him the added bonus of seeing how they reacted to withdrawal. Violently, usually, but restraining and subduing them wasn't his problem. Taking full bottles was harder, but opportunities occasionally arose. He still looked back fondly on the time he switched an outpatient's pills with placebos and walked straight out the door with a pocket full of tranquilisers.

The roommate, though; he was just asking for it. He had people over day and night when Jonathan was trying to work, and he didn't even try to keep the place clean. The first sedative had worked like magic, and he'd been out like a light on the sofa within half an hour. When he eventually came around, he muttered something about too much cheap beer, then staggered off to bed.

As the drink spikings grew more frequent, so did the concerned messages from the kid's tutors, and the phone calls from his parents demanding to know why he was flunking all his classes and threatening to cut him off if he didn't get his act together. They thought he was smoking weed, God bless them.

When he came home one evening to find him face down on the couch, he didn't panic. He'd been upping the dosage recently, and the kid spent up to twenty hours a day asleep. When Jonathan noticed the slight blue tinge to his fingers, though, he became a little alarmed. Who the hell knew what the next roommate would be like?

When the police and the ambulance arrived, they found prescription sedatives in the kid's pockets, in his room, and in his bloodstream. Another tragic victim of drug addiction, the news said, and his poor roommate, having to find him like that. They interviewed him for TV, his blue eyes glistening with tears as he recounted how he tried to warn the kid, he tried his best, but he just wouldn't listen, he kept buying those pills from the shady characters who hung around their apartment.

In the evening quiet, sitting in his deserted home, he smiled. No doubt the peace would be shattered in a few weeks, when someone else showed up to make a noise and disrupt his studies, but for now he could revel in his cleverness in silence. The school psychiatrist had told him it would do him no good to hide himself away and dwell on things. He wondered what kind of drugs she had hidden away.


End file.
